Fairy Princess and the Vampire
by Lillianagreen
Summary: In a world full of humans, there are ones that hide along us, fairies and vampires. Isabella is a princess of the fairies, while Edward Cullen is a common vampire with his family and many others.


**Twilight fic**

Plot – In a world full of humans, there are ones that hide along us, fairies and vampires. Isabella is a princess of the fairies, while Edward Cullen is a common vampire with his family and many others. Edward go to the fairy ball and there Edward and Bella meet. Will their love hold till the end or will fate decide differently.

* * *

><p>In a country called America, in a small town called Forks, humans live, but hidden among them are two of the world's mythical creatures. Vampires and Fairies live among them hiding in plain sight and hating each other.<p>

Isabella, the princess of the fairies, beautiful to the eyes of many, she has brown hair and eyes; she blushes easily but hides in plain sight.

Edward Cullen, common vampire, faster than most vampires and he has bronze hair and gold eyes, drinks from animals and ignores the fairies like they are pests.

Our story starts in the on the eve of the Fairy ball, Edward and his brothers are watching the castle in the distance.

"I would love to go, mess with the goodie two shoes" Emmett Cullen said throwing his arms up and sitting at the base of the tree the other were at. Emmett Cullen had curly brown hair and gold eyes.

"I know, but Rosalie and Alice would not be happy with the fact of that" Jasper Hale told them. Jasper Hale had dirty blonde hair that was messy and hiding some of his gold eyes.

"Well you two have wives and Carlisle has Esme but who do I have, I have no one, my other half is out there, but I do not know where" Edward Cullen stated and watching the other two with his golden eyes, his bronze hair looking like he was just out of bed, but vampires do not sleep nor will they ever.

"Edward, there was Tanya" Emmett told him and Edward threw a tree branch at him "Okay, dude that was not cool".

"Yeah, but you got what you wanted" Jasper told him. Edward got up and walked over closer to the castle.

"Dude, what are you doing" Emmett asked and Edward turned to face them.

"I think I will go for a walk or run" Edward told them and they nodded.

"Esme, will want you home soon, as well at is nearing midnight and she likes us home before then" Jasper told him and he nodded and Edward took off running into the thick bushes. Edward got closer to the castle, when he saw a beautiful woman walking around the castle garden. Edward fell in love with her that minute and he went closer to her. He saw brown hair at the waist and a mask covering her brown eyes. Edward walked closer to the garden wall, but fell though bush and the girl turned quickly around and a scent of freesias and roses went into his nose.

"Who are you?" she asked and Edward looked at her "You're a vampire" she stated and moved backwards.

"Yes, but you are a goodie two shoes fairy" Edward told her and he got up "I'm Edward Cullen, my family lived around here".

"I'm Princess Isabella, but call me Bella" she told him and she moved closer to him "You look sleepy" she bent down.

"I haven't slept in a long time" he told her.

"I wish I could help you" Bella said and Edward looked at her.

"I wish at times, I didn't get chanced into this curse and died with my parents" Edward stated.

"For one, so beautiful, one shouldn't need to die to enjoy life" Bella told him and she took off her mask, Edward saw a heart shaped face with red cheeks.

"You're blushing" he stated to her and her cheeks went to a darker shade of red "It makes you look stunning" and Bella turned her head from him.

"Well thank you, Edward" Bella told him and held out her hand and Edward grabbed it and both of them felt a sharp electricity though them.

"Bella, are you out here?" a man called.

"Edward I have to go" Bella told Edward and she ran up the steps "I think I am in love with you" and she ran into the castle.

Edward ran back to his house and entered with a smile on his face, went to his room and closed the door; he could hear his family talking.

"What was he happy about" he heard Rosalie Hale state.

"He was covered in happiness and love" Jasper told them.

"Edward found someone" Esme Cullen, his adopted mother asked with happiness.

"She better not be human" Rosalie hissed and he heard a person hitting her on the back.

The next day at school, Edward heard everyone talking about a new girl coming and Edward felt lost with out Bella there. At lunch time, Edward saw Mike Newton talking to someone and he listened in.

"So, Bella, would you like to go on a date?" Mike asked the girl and Edward looked at the head of the girl and saw brown hair.

"Sorry, but no" it was Bella and Bella walked in and Edward stood up and out of the doors to the schoolyard and Bella saw him leaving.

She left out of the other way and met up with Edward behind the gym.

"So, you coming here now" Edward asked her.

"Yes, father wanted me to do something apart from sitting in the garden all day" Bella told him and they moved closer towards each other.

"This isn't safe, my sister can see the future and she can not see fairies" Edward told her.

"Meet me at a meadow" Bella told him.

"Does it have flowers and a small pond" Edward asked and Bella nodded.

"Yes, I found it a while back when I got out of the castle" Bella told him and placed a kiss on his cheek "Meet me at 9:00" and she left as the bell for fifth and last period rang. Edward ran human speed to Biology and saw Bella sitting at his table.

"I'm Edward Cullen" Edward told her.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella" Bella told him and she nodded her head.

"You are a good actress" Edward told her in her ear.

"You are as well" Bella replied and as they worked on the science workbook, they looked at each other at times. At home ring, Edward went to his car where his siblings were waiting and he saw Bella leave in the forest. When Edward got home, he went to his piano and started to play a new song for Bella. He heard the room door open and he turned to see Esme Cullen standing there.

"Who is she?" she asked walking into the room

"Who?" Edward asked.

"The girl, you are in love with" she stated.

"You can meet her later if you like" Edward told her.

"She is vampire" she asked.

"No" Edward answered and he looked at the clock "Sorry, Esme but I have to go meet up with her" Edward stood up and got the flower he picked for her and left the house.

Carlisle and the others decided to follow him and watch from the distance. They found him in a beautiful meadow waiting a rock and they heard the bushes moved and a Bella stepped out.

"You came" she exclaimed and hugged him and Edward gave her the flower "It beautiful, thank you" she kissed his lips.

"For a princess of fairies, you are the most stunning creature and beautiful of all" Bella blushed "Your blush looks lovely on you" Edward told her.

"I think, I have my trouble starring at me" Bella stated and Bella's wings came out, they were large white wings with bits of pink and blue in them.

"Your wings a stunning" Edward told her and Bella held out her hands.

"I will not let fall" Bella told him and he took her hands and she flew up and started to turned. The rest of Cullens were shocked at Edward as Fairies as they hated them and they saw these two dancing in the air and they knew the two of them were in love and deeply at that. They watched as they landed in the meadow and Edward starring into the eyes of the fairy.

"For one so beautiful, you dance stunningly" Edward stated and Bella kissed him.

"I have to go, father and mother would be wondering where I am" Bella told him.

"First, before you go, I would you to meet my family" he asked.

"Tomorrow, in a clearing" Bella told him.

"Well, Alice tells me there is a storm tomorrow so after school I will come and get you from the castle gardens before we go to the clearing" Edward told her and she nodded.

"I will see you then, my stunning vampire" Bella whispered in his ear.

"I will and you will" Edward told her and she kissed him on the lips, she walked to the bushes she appeared from and turned around.

"Remember Edward, I will love you" Bella told him and she left and the Cullens ran back to the house before Edward and started to do what they were doing before.

Edward entered the house with a mad look on his face and the Cullens looked at him.

"Why did you follow me?" he hissed.

"Edward, we wanted to see who she was and now we know, Edward they are goodie two shoes" Rosalie hissed back at him.

"Bella isn't like the others, she is different caring of all" Edward told her.

"She is a no good fairy" Rosalie yelled.

"You don't know her" Edward yelled.

"Rosalie, babe that is enough" Emmett told her and Rosalie stormed up to her room and closed the door with a bang.

"Edward, we will meet her fully tomorrow and if Rosalie is right and it is a trap for us, we will kill her" Jasper told him and Edward ran up to his room and locked the door.

The next day was a Saturday and Edward walked out of the house to the castle garden, he saw Bella wearing a blue dress and shoes. Bella came though the bushes and hugged him.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"My family think you a trick to destroy us, not you are not, they were watching us last night" Edward told her "Come on, we are going to my family baseball game". Bella got onto his back and he ran to the clearing. Bella watched the trees and the flowers go pass. As Edward got into the clearing he saw his whole family there setting up teams and he walked out towards them and Esme walked over with Carlisle and Edward let Bella get off.

"Welcome" Esme told her.

"Thanks" Bella replied and Bella shook Esme cold hand.

"Esme, Carlisle this is Princess Isabella, but call her Bella" Edward told them.

"You caught the heart of young Edward here" Carlisle asked and she nodded "Well, I am glad that Edward finally found someone".

"Thanks, I think" Bella said uncertain and Edward ran over to the back of the field and Bella went and sat on a tree branch behind home base. As the game went on, Bella watched Edward run for the ball in the trees, but Alice Cullen called out stop. Edward ran over to Bella and the rest followed.

"Bella, can you get home, without flying" Edward asked and Bella shook her head.

"No, why what is happening" Bella asked.

"Human drinking vampire and they love to kill fairies" Edward told her and Bella's brown eyes widen.

"Can you turn invisible" Emmett asked and she nodded.

"But it doesn't last long" Bella them.

"Do it" Edward told her and she nodded and she turned invisible. She stood behind Edward arm and as the three vampires entered and stopped 30 feet in front of the Cullens.

"I'm Laurent, this is Victoria and James" Laurent told them and introducing the other two behind him.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family" Carlisle told them.

"Is there fairies near by" Laurent asked.

"Yes, but we don't know where they live as they are hidden" Esme answered.

"Oh as James can sense one near by" Laurent told him and Edward went still.

"They don't bother us and we don't to them" Emmett told the three human drinking vampires.

"Were you playing a game?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, but we have to go home now" Edward told them.

"Edward, you, Alice and Jasper go home, the rest of the family and I don't mind another game" Carlisle stated and Bella felt the invisible fading and she hid behind Edward holding his arm tight.

"Well, I will be going" Edward stated and he walked backwards and Bella became visible and the vampire named James smirked.

"Bella, get out of here" Alice yelled and Bella brought out her wings and flew into the air and turned invisible and Edward ran into the trees. Alice and Jasper ran after him and the rest of the Cullens ran to the jeep and drove back home, as the three human drinking vampires left without food, but a smirk.

Edward ran to the meadow where Bella was standing tears running down her face and Edward hugged her.

"Bella, it was not your fault" Edward told her quietly.

"It is, if we never fell in love, I wouldn't be in danger" Bella cried into Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault but fate" Alice said coming out of the trees with Jasper holding onto her hand.

"Yes, it was fate that brought you and Edward together" Jasper told her "You see I read emotions and when Edward came back the night, he full of happiness and love that I have never felt from him".

"I want you in my life, as you are it, my other half, my life" Edward told her.

"We don't want to lose you" Jasper told her. Edward put Bella on his back and they ran home, where the rest of the Cullens were waiting and when they got into the house. Rosalie hissed at Bella and Esme scolded at her.

"She brought this on us, I told her she is nothing but a worthless fairy" Rosalie hissed at Bella.

Bella got tears in her eyes and disappeared and the door flew open.

"Rosalie, James the tracker wants her blood, he hurts fairies and kills them, and Bella is Edward's life now" Carlisle told her.

"I don't care about the little fairy" Rosalie hissed.

"What would happen if Bella dies, Rosalie, the fairies will make war, she is the princess of them" Edward told her and Rosalie's eyes widen.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"She is, Princess Isabella" Edward told her and he ran out of the house. The Cullens were in shock and they glared at Rosalie.

"Great" Alice said throwing her arms up in the air.

The Cullens ran after Edward and they caught up to him at a dance studio, where he was holding Bella in his arms, her head was limp.

"She is dying Rosalie" Edward hissed at her and Carlisle ran over to him and checked Bella over.

"I think Fairies need to know they are loved" he told him and before Edward answered, they heard laughing.

"Give up the fairy" the tracker's voice ordered.

"Never" Emmett yelled and James laughed and showed himself. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme attacked James and ripped him apart and started a fire.

"Bella, I love you with my heart and soul, I couldn't live without you in my arms and breathing, you are not worthless, but a stunning fairy that touched my heart with your beauty, I do not care about you being a fairy, you are still beautiful" Edward told her and Bella glowed white and her natural pale skin appeared again. Her eyes fluttered and they opened.

"Edward" she asked weakly.

"I'm here and I am never going" Edward told her.

"You need to rest" Carlisle told her and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"Rosalie, when she wakes up I want you to say you're sorry to her" Esme told her.

"Fine" she huffed and folded her arms over her chest. Edward picked Bella up and walked out of the room with a smile that knowing Bella was going to be okay. When they got home, he laid Bella on his bed and lay next to her stoking her hair.

The next day, Bella woke up feeling better, but sore and broken. Edward and Bella never left the room and if they did it was for food or to walk outside. Bella had to go home later that day has her family hadn't seen her for two days and they would be worried.

"I promise I will be here tonight and you can put a movie on to watch" Bella told him and he nodded "Thank you, for letting me stay here and I will see you tonight" and the Cullens hugged her, well apart from Rosalie and Bella left to go home. When Bella got home the guards took her to her father and mother.

"Where have you been?" her father asked.

"I got lost in the woods, father" Bella told him.

"No, two of the guards heard two vampires talking and it was about you, a man and female, the male disappeared and I got the feeling you were hurt" he told her "You are to go to the sea".

"No, look father, I am fine" Bella told him.

"I am sorry, Isabella, but that is my last word" her father told her and Bella ran out to the gardens and saw Edward up in a tree.

"Come away if me" he whispered.

"Okay" Bella replied and Edward picked her up and they ran away from both their homes. When both families found out they declared war. The Cullens got the Volturi and other covens from around the world and the fairies got an army together. They meet in the clearing and the vampires growled at the fairies while the fairies yelled.

"You stole my daughter" the king shouted "Put her under a spell".

"We do not know magic unlike you" Carlisle shouted "Your daughter tricked us".

"My daughter is the sweetest being here unlike you low lives they call vampires, you are dead, the walking dead" the king shouted.

Meanwhile, Bella and Edward were sitting at a pond watching the fish swim.

"I feel something bad is happening" Bella stated and both of them jumped at the sound of yells and screams.

"That was Alice" Edward stated.

"Edward, we have to kill our selves for this to stop" Bella told him and she held a bottle "This is poison, a friend of mine gave it to me for if the war between vampires and fairies came to, two lovers will make the sacrifice" She told him and he looked at her.

"If you are sure" he told her quietly.

Both of them went to the clearing and saw arguing going on and Bella took a gulp first and laid down and when Edward finished it, they looked at each.

"I love you" they said at the same time and their eyes closed. Alice saw them from her spot and saw them lay down.

"EDWARD" she shouted and ran over with Jasper and Emmett. When they got there, they saw Bella's and Edward's hand touching, Jasper felt Edward neck and felt for breath in both of them.

"They're dead" he stated in shock and Alice turned away from the two lovers laying in the grass. All the vampires and fairies ran over and Alice was mad.

"They are dead, thanks to this feud" Alice dry sobbed yelled and Jasper hugged her.

"Why?" the queen and Bella's mother asked.

"Because they thought the war was the fault of their love" a voice told them and saw a owl chance into a woman with jet black hair and a pale face.

"Who are you?" one of the vampires asked.

"I'm like god if you like, but for mythical creatures" she said.

"Do you have a name?" Carlisle asked.

"Kara" she replied "Bella and Edward's love is greater than most, they care for each other and for their love this comes, Bella's love for Edward became at first sight of each other and from then it became to a great sacrifice giving their lives to stop this war" Kara explained to both racers.

"But it is just puppy love" Rosalie said and Kara shook her head.

"No, their love was at first sight, Rosalie, you loved Emmett enough to get him turned into a vampire as he was injured by a bear, Alice saw Jasper via her visions and they were meant to be soul mates, Carlisle and Esme have the same soul, caring and devoted to each other, Bella's love for Edward was not from visions or attack, but from the heart, that is why it is called love at first sight" Kara told her.

"Can you save them" the queen asked.

"If no one wants war, then yes, but if one half wants war and the other half doesn't want peace then Bella and Edward will die" Kara told them.

"We do" everyone shouted, but nothing changed from the pale faces and dead looks in Bella and Edward.

"Rosalie" Emmett asked and she sighed. Edward's face changed to the vampire pale and he opened his eyes.

"Why isn't Bella awake?" the king asked.

"Bella" Edward asked and turned to see her not moving or breathing "Bella" he asked shaking her.

"It possibly was her time to go" Kara said.

"No, it wasn't" the fairies and the Cullens yelled.

"I guess it was" Kara said quietly.

"Edward, remember the fight" Carlisle said suddenly and Edward crawled over to Bella.

"Bella, please wake up, remember your promise, never to leave me and always be next to me, please Bella wake up, for me" Edward begged, nothing happened and Edward held her to his chest "Bella, I love you, please wake up" all the fairies were crying and the Cullens were dry sobbing as they had only known her for a short while. Edward kissed Bella's head and Bella disappeared in yellow orbs. Edward fell to his knees and Alice ran over and hugged him.

"Edward, we all loved her" Alice whispered in his ear.

"But without her I am nothing" Edward whispered and he stood up "If you go on fighting you will lose more each other" Edward ran away and leaving cry and dry sobbing.

"Peace treaty" Carlisle said and the king nodded and a piece of paper appeared and Kara made the contact to be at peace with each other.

"Will this bring Bella back" the queen asked.

"Maybe" Kara replied and disappeared into her owl form and flew away. The fairies and vampires sat around talking.

Meanwhile, Edward was sitting at the pond in the meadow watching the water ripple.

"What are you doing?" he heard Bella ask and he turned around, there standing was Bella alive and breathing.

"You're alive" he stuttered.

"Yes, thanks to a peace treaty between fairies and vampires" Bella told him and he ran over to her and spun her around.

"I love you" he said and started to kiss her "Never leave me" she nodded.

"Never" Edward told her and kissed her on the lips and he smirked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Trick our parents" Edward told her and she smirked. She let her wings out and grabbed Edward and turned invisible.

"Edward, I will love you always" Bella told him and they came to the edge of the trees. Edward came visible and Bella also.

"Play along" he told her and she nodded. Edward walked out with a smile and his family and friends looked at him, he put his hand behind and his back made a signal for Bella to come out. When Bella came out into the light the queen and king scream and ran up to her and hugged her.

"My baby" the queen cried into Bella's hair. Edward saved Bella by pulling her towards him.

"Bella, you are my life, my love, my shinning moon, will you marry me?" Edward asked her holding a ring towards her and she nodded.

"Yes, a million times yes" she hugged at him and they kissed.

* * *

><p>Yes I know it is short and that, but it is based off a movie that I saw as a child. if you can guess the movie before the next chapter update on my new one 'Fate or Destiny', then i will give you a choice of what fic to go up after Fate or destiny is finished.<p> 


End file.
